


Hold my hand

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, markhyuck, slight mention of non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: "I'm sorry, Renjun," Donghyuck muttered, jerking his hand out of Jaemin's grip before he ran out of the doors, mind spinning because of how much they practiced and because he didn't understand why Renjun had still not done anything to clear out the horrible misunderstanding.At this point, Donghyuck was wondering if he really was at faultAlternatively: Donghyuck ends up getting caught up in something that wasn't his fault.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just giving a fair warning that I cannot write panic attacks well so uhm yeah sorry if it was written badly.  
> The non-con factor is only a little bit but it's like uh the main concept? I guess.

"No," Donghyuck whispered, his voice barely being heard by the shorter brunette beside him, who continued to creep his hand up his chest, pushing aside the shirt. "Stop," Donghyuck repeated, this time a bit louder than the first one, trying to halt whatever was going on. "I said—"

Donghyuck got interrupted by Renjun, who pulled his shoulder, pushing him down to lay on his back before climbing on top of him and leaned down to connect their lips. In a state of panic, Donghyuck froze, the air stuck in his throat as Renjun got closer and closer until their lips were barely touching, blood rushing to his ears before he quickly placed a hand on the elders chest, gaining enough strength to create distance between them and squeak out a loud,

"Get off me, please!"

Renjun stared down in shock, a little surprised by Donghyuck's rejection especially since they had been cuddling for the past hour and he thought it was perhaps time to continue. Footsteps were heard outside their room before Mark burst in, followed by Jaemin and Jeno, who looked at them with shock. Tears welled up in Renjun's eyes before he scurried off of Donghyuck's stomach, brushing past the trio at the door and left Donghyuck on the bed, eyes wide open and mouth parted in surprise. 

Jaemin was the first to react, stomping his way to Donghyuck. He grabbed a fistful of his shirt before jerking him forwards, landing a loud and strong slap on his face. The sound of his hand meeting Donghyuck's cheek echoed in the dorm, silencing any chatter that was going on and all eyes were soon on them. 

"How dare you try and touch Renjun without his permission?" Jaemin spat, glaring down at the blonde, anger clearly swirling in his eyes and the way his face was turning a darker shade of red suggested that Donghyuck should answer quickly.

"I wasn't doing anything—" Donghyuck replied, eager to clear his image, but got cut off by a disappointed scoff from the younger.

"As if I could believe that," Jaemin scowled, the frown on his face deepening and the anger only doubling. "We enter to see Renjun on top of you, and he cries before running out. To think that he would have to yell at you to stop being so touchy, it's so horrible. I can't believe you did that, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck felt the stinging in his cheek worsen as Jaemin let go of him and walked out, dragging along Jeno before they rushed down the corridor to chase Renjun, who had already left the dorm to return to his own. 

Mark, who had been frozen at the door, moved to reach forwards and comfort Donghyuck, but was stopped by Doyoung, who shot him a disapproving look, telling him to not step in and get involved. The way they glanced over their shoulder to catch a glimpse of Donghyuck, sprawled over the bed, was enough to tell him what they assumed happened. But seeing the way they reacted to him, he couldn't bring himself to tell them that it was actually Renjun who was trying to make moves on him, not being conscious of the fact that Donghyuck was not at all interested in him.

If he ever told them, they'd probably make Renjun feel worse, especially since Renjun was a lot more sensitive when it came to things like this, and because he was the one at fault here. If anything, Renjun should be the one to clear Donghyuck's name. Perhaps Donghyuck should take the blame till then, so he could protect the latter.

-

Donghyuck felt his stomach growl, and he got up, an annoyed noise leaving his mouth whilst he wobbled down the hallways. The light in the living room and the loud voices that could be heard told Donghyuck that everyone was still awake and probably having dinner. Checking what was on the table first, Donghyuck entered the room, eyeing the food and felt his mouth fill up with saliva. Just as Donghyuck made his way to his chair, he stopped and let his eyes wander down the emptiness where it would've been. The conversations flickered like a candlelight before continuing, louder than before, almost as if they were purposely trying to cut Donghyuck off from his thoughts. 

He raised his eyes, which were watering by the second, and locked them with Mark, who only sent him a sympathetic look before getting pulled into a chat with Yuta. No one else (other than Taeyong) acknowledged Donghyuck's presence and he guessed it made sense because they were trying to punish him for (although he didn't actually do anything) touching Renjun. Lowering his head, Donghyuck gulped down his hunger before rushing out of the room, unable to keep him composure.

The second he reached his room, Donghyuck dropped onto his bed and stuffed his face into his pillows in an attempt to muffle his whimpers. He wondered what would've happened if they knew it was Renjun at fault. Would they have treated him the same way? Was it because Donghyuck was known to be touchy and clingy? Was that the reason they immediately accused him of doing such a thing?

What shocked Donghyuck was when he got a message from Renjun the next morning, a small sorry for what he did. But that wasn't all, about an hour later, he received another text, this time it was Renjun asking Donghyuck to apologise to him for trying to touch him.

Surprised by the message, Donghyuck slowly typed up a sorry and sent it, then was left on seen. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, but when he arrived at the dance practice room, it all made sense.

The way Jaemin barged into him whilst they made their way in and how Renjun sent him apologetic looks, it wasn't that hard to solve. Throughout the day, Donghyuck could feel their glares on the back of his head and their hands brushing past his arm, almost in a painfully harsh manner, yet not close enough to actually cause any harm. 

Donghyuck glued his eyes to the floor, heartbeat fastening as he got ignored by Jisung when he asked for a bottle of water. The younger simply chugged down the last bottle by the stand and threw it into the bin. 

He moved to Jeno, who simply shuffled down and away from Donghyuck, debating whether or not he should do it, especially since Jaemin's words were echoing in his mind. Choosing to give up (there was no point, no one trusted him anyways) Donghyuck sighed, turning around to continue practicing only to feel a cold object touch his cheek. He opened his eyes, locking them with Chenle, before taking the bottle in a hurry. He hadn't gotten to drink any water since the bottles had gotten claimed by the other members by the time he arrived.

As he chugged down the water, Chenle smiled at him softly and pat his arm in a comforting way, before walking away to pick his bag up.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" Jaemin said, reaching out and grabbed Donghyuck's hand, pulling him back to stop him from escaping the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Say it properly."

"I'm sorry, Renjun," Donghyuck muttered, jerking his hand out of Jaemin's grip before he ran out of the doors, mind spinning because of how much they practiced and because he didn't understand why Renjun had still not done anything to clear out the horrible misunderstanding. 

At this point, Donghyuck was wondering if he really was at fault

-

Donghyuck held a hand over his stomach, eyes stuck on the ceiling as his mind wandered from one thing to another. It had been over a week since the last time the members had spoken to him, excluding the times they exchanged words in front of the camera. The only member who had even said a word to him was Mark. The older boy was sweet enough to hold his hand under the table, when Donghyuck was forced to go and search for the missing chair — it was in Doyoung's room, confirming his assumption of who had taken it. 

"Donghyuck," a voice called out from the half open door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck pressed his weight against the bed and crawled up. Mark poked his head through, narrowing his eyes at the darkness and reached for the light switch. "No, wait. Leave the light off please."

"Okay, okay," Mark retracted his hand and closed the door behind himself, cutting off any light that was in the room. The torch from his phone lit up his way as he walked over to Donghyuck, only barely managing to get past the haphazardly thrown clothes across the floor. "Move up."

"Okay," Donghyuck quietly moved up his bed until his back hit the wall. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to come here?" Mark asked, pulling the blanket over the two and shuffled closer, only to have Donghyuck push himself back to the wall even further. "Donghyuck."

"Hyung, you shouldn't be here," Donghyuck whispered, lowering his head so Mark couldn't see his face. No one should see him. Not after what he did to Renjun.

"Why?" Mark reached out to grab Donghyuck's hand, but the younger shrunk in on himself. The sight itself brought pain to Mark's heart.

"They'll hate you as well," Donghyuck said softly, his eyes stinging. He didn't want the members to start treating Mark the same way they treated him. He couldn't handle knowing that not only had he ruined Renjun's happiness, but that he was destroying Mark's as well.

"They don't hate you, none of them do," Mark made another attempt to take Donghyuck's hand, but the younger pulled away again. "Donghyuck, did you touch Renjun?"

Instead of answering, Donghyuck grabbed the blanket and covered his head. Mark sighed at the action, but didn't try to take the blanket off. He didn't want to make Donghyuck uncomfortable, of course not, but he still needed answers. 

"Donghyuck, did you touch Renjun in any way? Please tell me," Mark's voice was more gentle than before and Donghyuck found it hard to resist. He swallowed down the fear gathered up in his throat and peeked from under the cover. Mark stared back at him as he ran his eyes over the older's face, searching for any disgust or anger — it was a little disappointing that he was doing that after all the efforts Mark was putting in, but could you blame him?

"No, I didn't," Donghyuck finally responded before he returned to his little cave under the blanket. "But I did something equally as bad. I deserve what's happening to me."

"And what's this thing that you did?" Mark questioned, frustration building up in him as he realised that all the things the members did — Jaemin slapping him, Doyoung hiding his chair, Yuta pushing him during their practice — was all for something he never even did. 

"I led him on," Donghyuck's voice came out strained, almost as if he was forcing himself to not show any emotion. Mark scrunched his nose up in distaste and listened for the rest of the explanation. "Renjun and I were laying in bed and he thought that I was—I was uhm trying to suggest something."

"How were you suggesting anything?" Donghyuck grunted at the question but still answered.

"I was hugging him— we were hugging each other," he said, speaking fondly of the time they spent together before the incident. "You know how much I like to cuddle. But then he thought that I wanted something more. It's my fault, honestly. Either I should've told him earlier that I only think of him as a friend or I just shouldn't have pushed him away. I should've just gone with it— yeah, yeah I should've."

Donghyuck rambled on speaking complete nonsense as his sniffles grew louder and louder. Mark watched as in the dark, the blanket shook when Donghyuck cried, regretting his actions despite him doing nothing wrong.

"Donghyuck," Mark lightly tapped his head through the blanket and shut his eyes in annoyance. "You did nothing wrong."

"I did!" Donghyuck countered, ripping the blanket off his head and looked at Mark with wide eyes, the dim light of Mark's torch barely brightening up his face. "I shouldn't have pushed Renjun away! If only I just let him do what he wanted, then the members wouldn't be hating me right now."

"They don't hate you!" Mark groaned, taking Donghyuck's hand in his own and brought them to his chest. "Donghyuck, no one hates you! They were just trying to protect Renjun and ended up hurting you as they did. You need to tell them you weren't in the wrong."

"Then they'll hurt Renjun," Donghyuck replied, his eyes watering at the thought. He was managing with everyone's hate — he was getting used to it. But Renjun, he might not be able to handle it. Sure, Renjun was a strong person, level-headed and a sweet person, but getting hated on by everyone, that's different. It's painful. "It's better this way."

Mark stared at Donghyuck with disbelief. 

"Donghyuck," Mark pulled the younger, letting go of his hands and caged him by holding onto his waist. "Don't hurt yourself in order to protect someone else. You deserve happiness as well. You need to tell them the truth."

"And what?" Donghyuck scoffed, his tears finally rolled out. "Watch Renjun suffer? I'd rather not."

"Once you explain everything, no one will be hated on," Mark said slowly, caressing Donghyuck's side. The younger closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath to calm his heart.

"Hyung," Donghyuck whispered, bringing his hands to hold Mark's shirt. "Let's talk tomorrow, please?"

Mark sighed as Donghyuck snuggled into the crook of his neck. His breathing became stable as the seconds ticked by. He raised his hand up to brush his fingers through Donghyuck hair. "Alright, Hyuckie. Let's talk in the morning."

-

"Donghyuck," the brunette heard someone call his name as he opened the door to the bathroom. He froze at the unfamiliarity of the tone and slowly turned around. The hallway was dimly lit, but he could still make out Yuta's figure, Johnny behind him. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Donghyuck replied, his voice barely getting out as he found it hard to breathe. The two walked over to him, their footsteps echoing in the hallway as they made their way. Donghyuck slid a hand up himself, casually placing it over his chest to seem natural — he was trying to calm his heart beat. 

"We need to talk about Renjun," Johnny started, putting a hand on the wall next to Donghyuck's head, the younger immediately nodded and took a small step back. 

"Yeah?" Donghyuck murmured, taking another step back when Yuta let out a sigh. 

Johnny and Yuta shared a look, one that Donghyuck was too afraid to look into.

"It's disgusting," Yuta spoke with anger lacing his words. "What you did to Renjun. Disgusting."

The two moved closer and Donghyuck moved away, his back touching the wall and the distance between them got smaller. The light from the kitchen down the hallway got blocked out by their figures, their shadows covering Donghyuck and he was in the wrong again, wasn't he? He did something disgusting, horrible. How could he? Renjun was his best friend, his platonic— he couldn't say that anymore after knowing what his intentions were. Donghyuck shouldn't have moved away from Renjun. He shouldn't have. He shouldn't have yelled at him. He deserved the slap he got from Jaemin, the dirty looks, everything. 

"Have you even apologised to him?" Johnny asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and— it hurt. The hand hurt Donghyuck. It was stinging. Why was it stinging? Donghyuck felt the hand grip onto his skin tighter than before. "Come on, answer me. Wait, do you even think you've done anything wrong?"

Donghyuck nodded immediately, despite not hearing the question properly. His ears were ringing because of the looks he got. Who knew Yuta could be scary when he wanted to be?

"Then why is Renjun still sad?" Yuta scoffed, pushing Donghyuck's shoulder against the wall. He felt his head hit the wall, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"I'm not sure," he stuttered out a response as Johnny's hand pressed further down on his shoulder, his nails digging into his skin. Suddenly, a shiver ran through Donghyuck and he found it hard to keep his eyes focused on them.

Another hand was on his other shoulder and— oh, he couldn't breathe. Donghyuck curled his fingers and toes, trying to regain himself, but it was all slipping past him. 

He knew the two standing in front of him were calling out to him, but he couldn't hear them, he could barely see them. The hands on his arm were hurting him and that's all that mattered.

"Take your hands off," Donghyuck muttered. Yuta stopped trying to hold his arms still (when was he flapping them?) and glanced over at Johnny, who looked back in confusion. "Take your—your hands. Take them off," Donghyuck spoke louder than before, shaking his head and pushed himself more against the wall. "I said take your hands off me!"

Without wasting any more time, Donghyuck turned to the bathroom, throwing the door open and ran in. He switched the light off and banged the door shut, shocking Yuta and Johnny, who were left staring at the closed door. 

"What was that noise?" Mark asked, walking out of the room, rubbing his eyes to get rid of his sleep.

"Donghyuck?" Yuta said and it came out more as a question than an answer.

"Donghyuck?" The sleep wore off Mark immediately and he hurried over to them. "Where is he? Is he hurt?"

Johnny blinked at him before pointing at the bathroom door. "He's uhm— in there."

"Donghyuck? Donghyuck, open up," Mark pressed his hand on the door and knocked, waiting for an answer. "Donghyuck, open up. Come on, open the door," Mark tilted his head to Yuta and raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Why is he in there?"

"We were talking to him about Renjun—"

"Again?" Mark sighed out of frustration, running a hand down his face and spun around on his heels. "When will you guys leave him alone? Haven't you had enough of torturing him?"

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked, offended. "We didn't do anything. He's the one who—"

"No!" Mark interrupted him, tired of their ignorance. "Donghyuck did absolutely—"

Before Mark could say anything else, the door to the bathroom opened and a hand grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the bathroom. The door shut again, leaving Yuta and Johnny to stare at it with even more confusion.

"Don't," Donghyuck whimpered, his hands shaking as he held onto Mark's shirt. "Please don't tell them."

Mark burned holes into the door in front of him as Donghyuck cried into his shirt. "Don't tell them," he continued. "They'll hurt Renjun. They'll hurt him a lot. He won't be able to handle it. Nana would hate him for lying."

Silence followed as Donghyuck's sniffles became quieter. Donghyuck knew he had created a wet patch on Mark's shirt because of all his crying, but he could care less about that. He was more worried as to why Mark wasn't replying.

"Mark hyung?" He grimaced as his voice cracked. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Does anything I say matter?" Mark leaned his head against the door. "I tell you that they don't hate you, but you refuse to believe me. I tell you that your happiness also matters, but you refused to listen to me? All they need is an explanation and a clear answer and no one will be hurt. Donghyuck, does anything I say even matter?"

"Of course it does, hyung," Donghyuck stuttered, peeling himself off Mark's back and turned the older around. "It does."

"They why?" Mark questioned, placing his on Donghyuck's waist and pulled him close. "Why don't you listen to me?"

Donghyuck looked up at Mark and bit his inner cheek. He didn't want to hurt Renjun, but was that really the only reason? A part of him was still hopeful— hopeful that Renjun would reveal to everyone that he wasn't the one who was doing anything inappropriate. He hoped that Renjun himself would apologise to the others. But who was he kidding? Renjun could never do that, especially not after seeing the way everyone responded to Donghyuck. 

"I want Renjun to apologise," Donghyuck lowered his head. "I know it sounds bad—I know. But I want him to tell everyone that I'm not at fault."

"Then tell him that, reassure him that you forgive him and that you don't want him to get hurt," Mark grabbed his face and forced him to look up. "If you don't do that then nothing will change."

Donghyuck closed his eyes and leaned into Mark's touch, feeling comfort flood him. Since when had Donghyuck started feeling this warmth towards Mark? It was nice. It made Donghyuck forget about his issues.

"I will," Donghyuck finally said after a moment of silence. "I'll tell him."

"That's good, Duckie," Mark cooed, running his thumb along Donghyuck's cheeks and then leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. "That's good."

-

"Is no one going to question what happened in the bathroom?" Yuta asked as they watched Donghyuck and Mark sit together by the mirror of the practice room. The members all turned to him before stealing a glance at Donghyuck, quickly looking away when Mark glared at them.

"I'm not sure we're allowed to talk to him," Taeil chuckled when Mark shot Jaehyun a look as he got near. "Let's give them some time. I'm sure they'll tell us everything."

As they dropped the topic, Donghyuck, who had heard everything, tilted his head at Mark and whispered, "I messaged the group chat, they all said they're going to come here."

"I'm proud," Mark smiled, pinching Donghyuck's cheek. "Everything's going to go back to how it was before."

"I hope so," Donghyuck bit his lip and held onto Mark's hand. Practice was almost over when Donghyuck had informed the group chat. Somehow, he managed to get all the members to wait and for them to come — then again Mark was also insisting, so they probably only listened to him. 

The door to the room opened and Jeno walked in, the other four trailing in behind him. They seemed a little lost, hair disheveled and clothes far too casual for the outside. Jaemin caught sight of Donghyuck and a scoff left his mouth, immediately going straight for his heart and pierced it. Mark felt Donghyuck tense up beside him and frowned. 

"Come here, guys," Mark said, getting up from the floor and forced Donghyuck to follow. The younger glued his eyes to the floor as everyone gathered up around them, the looks they had one their faces felt like a rock on Donghyuck's head, keeping it low. "Donghyuck wants to talk to Renjun."

"He's not going to do it alone," Jaemin said as soon as Mark finished. "We can't trust him."

"Jaemin," Mark started, slowly. "Renjun can speak for himself," he turned his head to Renjun, who lowered his gaze as realisation seeped into him. "Donghyuck wants to speak to you, alone."

"Alright," he nodded, taking a step forward as Jaemin made a sound of protest. It was quickly buried away by Jeno who sent Renjun an encouraging smile. "Let's talk."

-

"What?" Renjun's breath hitched and he took a cautious step back, alarming Jaemin, who, although standing on the other side of the room, had kept his eyes on the older. "Donghyuck, please. I'm sorry for what I did, but I can't tell them. They'll hate me."

"Renjun, this is hard enough for me just to ask you," Donghyuck sighed and put a hand to his head. "Please just take the blame, it wasn't my fault to begin with, Mark hyung explained that to me. I've already forgiven you, I can tell the others that as well! Just please, can you please just tell them the truth."

Renjun stared at Donghyuck with an unreadable expression, his mouth opening and closing as he was at a loss for words. Donghyuck was right. Donghyuck wasn't even the person at fault yet he was getting the blame. It had been so long and he was still protecting Renjun. And what had Renjun done? He ran away. He allowed Jaemin and the others to mistreat Donghyuck. 

"Okay," Renjun breathed out, nodding slowly as he turned to face the others by the wall. "I'll tell them the truth."

The steps they took back to the others were dreadful. Renjun could see the way they all looked at Donghyuck: disgust and anger. He was scared. They'll all hate him now, won't they? But he guessed that he deserved it.

"I have something to tell everyone," Renjun cleared his throat, catching Mark's eyes — he looked a little smug — before turning back to the floor. "Hyuck wasn't at fault."

"What?" Jisung perked up and voiced everyone's thoughts. "Wasn't at fault for what?"

"For what happened that day, in his room," Renjun licked his lips and took a deep breath, his eyes stinging from fear and his hand rapidly getting sweaty. "I was the one who was forcing myself upon him."

"You— what?" Jaemin shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "That's...Renjun it's been nearly a month since then."

"I know," Renjun choked out, the number of eyes on him making him even more scared. He felt a hand in his arm and turned to see Donghyuck smiling at him softly, suddenly making all the guilt press harder on his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have lied to you all, but everyone had taken it the wrong way. I ran away because I got scared, however, you guys thought that Donghyuck was the one at fault— he wasn't, it was me.

"I know I should've told everyone earlier," Renjun dug his nails into his palm and closed his eyes. "But I was scared. I saw what you did to Donghyuck and— how could I tell you guys after seeing that?"

The room fell silent as Renjun cried to himself. Donghyuck wanted to comfort him, wrap his arms around him, but he didn't want to either. He had suffered a lot because of Renjun, best friend or not, he had to experience at least a fair share of it. Jaemin was the first to react.

"Oh my god, Donghyuck," Jaemin rushed forward, throwing himself onto him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and neither should I have acted so brashly."

Donghyuck relaxed into Jaemin hug and placed his forehead on the younger's shoulder. He felt relief pass over him as everything was revealed. Another pair of arms came around him and soon there was another hand in his hair. Tears sprung into Donghyuck's eyes and— they no longer hated him. Or did they ever? Donghyuck didn't know. His mind lingered over the thought, but Mark's words echoed in his mind. He had said that they never hated him, they were only trying to protect Renjun, right? It felt weird, their sudden change of perspective. 

"We're so sorry, Donghyuck," Taeyong muttered, a hand in his hair as his flushed cheeks got wet with tears. "We're so sorry."

"It's...okay," Donghyuck answered, sniffling at their words of reassurance. "I'm fine, as long as you all don't hate me."

Mark stood by him as the others shared a look of understanding. They all felt guilty for jumping to conclusions. 

"We never hated you," Doyoung said, earning a grumble from Mark. "I mean, we didn't treat you right, I know and I'm sorry for that, but we just wanted to teach you a lesson of a sort. You know? I'm sorry, Donghyuck. We shouldn't have treated you that way."

"Yeah," Donghyuck held his hand and sighed.

"Do you forgive...us?" Johnny asked, shame filling him as he spoke. Donghyuck glanced up and then at Mark, who smiled at him.

"Not yet," Donghyuck answered, surprising the rest, but it was understandable. Nothing could be fixed by just a simple sorry, especially not something like this. "I will, soon."

They all nodded as Donghyuck gave them a short hug. Renjun's sniffles were muffled by his hand as he remained in his spot, the guilt overflowing at this point. Jaemin walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What you did to Donghyuck was not okay," Jaemin said as everything shifted their attention back to Renjun. "None of us were in the right, to be honest. But what you did, it's not okay. Donghyuck may have forgiven you," Donghyuck nodded in confirmation, allowing Jaemin to continue. "But you're still going to need to redeem yourself. We love you, but—"

"I know," Renjun chewed down on his lip. "I understand."

Jaemin sighed at his distress and pulled him into an embrace, allowing the brunette to start crying again. Donghyuck glanced at Mark and saw that he was already staring at him. He smiled; Mark copied. He was fine. It was all fine.

-

"Can you stay with me?" Donghyuck asked as Mark made his way to the door. Johnny peeked out from under his blanket and watched Mark nod slowly. "Come here."

"Okay," Mark mumbled, climbing into the bed and he threw an arm around Donghyuck. "Get comfortable."

"I am comfortable," Donghyuck smiled, holding his arm over Mark's. "Anyways, go to sleep."

"Okay," Mark said, but his eyes remained open, and so did Donghyuck's. They stared at each other, both on the verge of laughter as they heard Johnny begin to snore. "He fell asleep so quickly."

"He tends to do that a lot," Donghyuck whispered back, shuffling closer so that he could hear him carefully. They shared another few moments of silence, enjoying the peace and quiet before Mark put a hand on his cheek.

"Is this okay?" Mark asked, his hand just barely there when Donghyuck didn't respond. But a short nod caused him to relax. Mark leaned a bit more closer, so that their noses were touching and he looked back up at Donghyuck. "Is this also okay?"

"Mark, you don't have to keep asking every five seconds," Donghyuck's breath fanned Mark's lips as he chuckled at his actions. "Just do it already, no need to worry. I'm fine with this."

"Just making sure," Mark hurriedly muttered before pressing his lips against Donghyuck's, feeling the younger's soft lips curl up into a smile. It ruined the kiss at first, but then Donghyuck eased in, moving his lips at the same pace as Mark. "We need to talk about this," Mark said between kisses. Donghyuck paused and pulled away, his eyes still stuck on the older's lips.

"I'm not really sure what I feel towards you, but it's somewhere along the lines of comfort and home. But what I want to do now, is get some Mark-kisses," Donghyuck panted out. Mark looked taken back by the sudden confession yet a smile still crept up his face.

"I like you, you don't have to say it back just yet, but I want some kisses too. So let's talk more in the morning then, yeah?" Mark suggested and Donghyuck was immediately back to kissing him. He let out a laugh against Donghyuck's lips before encasing the younger between his arms.

They were okay, everything was fine. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure 127 would never jump to conclusions like children and start being rude to a member like this. I hope they would act like adults and talk it out rather than what happened in this.   
> I didn't wanna rush markhyuck but I ended up rushing markhyuck. I might edit this later dkskd


End file.
